


On The Line

by MyApogee



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: Some time after the events of Monsterkind, by now I assume Crimmins is in jail or dead and Jerry gets to run the company. Ben and Wallace are in an established relationship. I think there are few enough Benlace fics (mk fics in general) that you don't need to know the details. Just. Try reading it. It's pretty tame, but I think you'll like it. You, specifically. You're gonna dig it.But here, have this:“That’s… uh… not what I meant. I meant, like, physically having sex with a person who is right there… while on the phone with some person who is not there.”





	On The Line

_    “You don’t happen to have access to a fax machine over there, do you?” _

   “Uh, well, no, I don’t. I can ask around though. Maybe the library has one? I think there’s a library around here…”

_    “A public one wouldn’t be great for private work documents, Wallace.” _

   “Oh, right, sure.”

_    “See if a friend has one. If not, do you think you could invest in one?” _

   “Let… let me look into it.”

_    “Sure. Call me back when you can get faxes. Okay, Wallace?” _

   “Okay, Jerry. Talk to you soon.”

 

   A friend, huh? It’s hard to imagine Kip, Molly, or Roy having a fax machine. Maybe Ben does? Even if he doesn’t, he might know who does or where to get one at a good price. It seems more up his alley, you guess. He’s not exactly a friend though. Not anymore. The two of you have been dating for well over a month now, so you’re pretty sure that officially makes him your boyfriend.

 

   “Yeah, I have one. Haven’t used it in forever, but it should still work. Let me dig it out of the back of my closet.”

   “Thanks, Ben, you’re a life saver!”

   Cool! That worked out great! Well, as long as it does actually  _ work _ . But you have a good feeling about it.

   You follow Ben out to a large hallway closet. He opens the doors and… it is  _ packed _ . Golf bags and tennis rackets, which surprises you since you didn’t take Ben for a sporty guy. Big old coats, shoe boxes, and a toaster that’s in its original package (“Always good to have a spare, in case the first one breaks down”, Ben would tell you later when you ask him about it since maybe you don’t have a toaster). Ben tries just shoving these things aside and you can see them all wobbling dangerously over his head.

   “Uuuhhh hey wait there, Ben, let me help…”

   “What? I’m fi-” a tennis ball drops on his head and bounces off.

   “Come on, let’s start from the top and work our way down, okay?”

   “... Whatever you say, Wallace.”

   You reach up and pull off a couple of the coats and set them down on a nearby chair. And boy are you glad you did that, because right underneath them is this giant, rustic sewing machine.

   “Ben, what on earth is that doing on the _ top  _ of the pile?”

   “Got it recently,” he explains. “Someone wanted me to hold on to it.”

   “... If you had dug down without taking stuff out, that coulda crashed on your head. Did you forget it was there?”

   “When I say ‘recently’ I mean maybe three or so years ago… Four?”

   You sigh and roll up your sleeves. You stand in front of the machine, which is just barely over your head and try to get a good grip on it. You lean one knee into the pile to better secure yourself, and tug and oh gosh this is heavier than you thought. Your elbows feel like they are gonna buckle any second.

   “Woah, hold on there!” Ben’s right behind you and grabs either end of the sewing machine. The weight is instantly taken off your shoulders, but in his haste to get his own footing Ben sorta knocked you off yours. You fall back into him, which wasn’t very far to go. Your head rests against his shoulder, his arms around you as the two of you kinda awkwardly bring the device down. His arms are big, but they aren’t long enough to give you a lot of space when the machine’s brought to chest level. You’re kinda being pushed into Ben because of it, and if you didn’t know any better you’d think he was doing that on purpose.

   “Try to lean it into you, if you can,” Ben says. “Just for a second so I can get around and get a better angle on it.”

   “Uh, yeah, sure,” you say, flustered as he scoots around you. He takes the sewing machine from you and sets it down by the chair. Him bending over… kinda shows off his… hey wait a minute.

   “Bend with your knees, Ben, not your back!” You tell him angrily as he stands up straight again. “You’re gonna hurt yourself! That thing was super heavy!”

   “Really? Seemed pretty light to me,” he says with a smile. “You don’t have to worry about me so much, I’m not  _ that  _ old.”

   “You don’t have to be old to hurt yourself,” you argue. “And it’s kind of my job to worry about people.”

   Ben slings a golf bag over his shoulder, then picks up way more stuff all at once than he should. He makes an overly dramatic display of squatting with his knees when he puts it all down.

   “Happy?” he asks.

   You tell him not to carry so much. He laughs.

   The two of you eventually reach the fax machine and pull it out together. He sets it up by the phone. The thing is whirring and beeping and not letting out smoke so it seems good to you. Ben grabs some paper and does a test print. He says the ink doesn’t look great, might be too clogged up, but you don’t think it looks so bad.

   “We should do a better test, then,” Ben tells you. “We can try the copy function. If your work wants to fax you photos of people or anything like that, you might want to make sure they don’t come out looking like zombies.”

   “Is that what happens when the ink’s clogged?”

   “No, but it can happen when a fax machine dies and is brought back to life.”

   You stand there puzzled for a bit as he starts laughing under his breath. You’re used to computers and yeah you had to use printers and copiers at work before but you’re just not familiar enough with this older technology to get whatever he’s saying.

   “You have anything good to copy?” Ben asks. “I might have something lying around, but if you have some work files or whatever that might be better.”

   “Oh, well, I can grab something from my room, but I didn’t take anything with me, no.”

   “Nah, that’s fine then. Just copy your butt or something. Anyone ever do that at your work?”

   “What? No! What? Why would they?”

   Ben laughs. “That’s like, a trope. You see it on sitcoms and stuff. People photo copying their butts for fun. Eh, maybe it’s just older shows now. But it’s a classic.”

   “I  _ promise _ you, the people I work with aren’t like that.” You feel like your face is probably bright red right now, and Ben looks at you and chuckles so you probably are. You pout. “I don’t think that’d even work.”

   “Of course it  _ works _ ,” Ben says. “What, did you wanna try? I’d probably break the fax if I did it, but  _ you _ should be okay.”

   “What! No, I don’t wanna try that!” You cross your arms and tap your foot. Now you’re definitely pouting. “Just grab something out of the recycling or whatever.”

   “Aw, that’s a shame,” Ben says. “You have a cute butt.” He smiles and does that small laugh of his while grabbing a random letter off a  table and putting it on the scanner. You turn away from him, and when you shift your weight you feel your cell phone in your pocket pressing into you. Something between that and Ben being… kinda flirty. He is being flirty, right? That’s not one of those things you’re great at picking up on, but saying you have a cute butt’s a little too obvious to miss. Well, anyways, between those it gives you a thought that you definitely should  _ not  _ even consider. You shiver and shake your head back and forth as if that’s going to just shake the thought right out.

   “Uhhh, was that bad to say?” You look back at Ben who apparently just watched you have your weird fit. 

   “Huh, oh, no, no, you’re fine,” you reassure him. “I uh, I had a dumb, a dumb bad thought.”

   “Oh? Let’s hear it.”

   “What? No, no, that’s, don’t worry about it. It’s stupid.”

   “Aw, come on. I’m sure it’s not so bad,” Ben says. He puts a hand on your shoulder and pats your back. “You’ll feel better if you get it off your chest. Probably.”

   “I… uh, well,” you try to pick your words carefully but you aren’t great at that when it’s this sort of thing. You scratch your head. “I guess it’s kind of a trope thing, too? But like… a very different trope. I was, uh, thinking about… having sex… while on the phone.”

   “That’s not so weird,” Ben says. “I’m sure plenty of people in long distance relationships do that. But you don’t ha-”

   Ben stops because you started tugging his sleeve just the tiniest bit. You didn’t really want to interrupt him, but the longer he goes on about that, the more embarrassing it’d be when you tell him…

   “That’s… uh… not what I meant. I meant, like, physically having sex with a person who is right there… while on the phone with some person who is not there.”

   “Oh. O-”

   “Specifically having sex with you,” you say while you still have the courage, “while on the phone with Jerry… calling him back about the fax. That was… that was the dumb thought I had.”

   “I… I wouldn’t call it  _ dumb _ ,” Ben says. “It’s probably not a  _ good _ idea… because you could get in a lot of trouble for that, right? But uh, I do have to say… it  _ sounds  _ really hot.”

   “Hah, yeah?”

   “Well, yeah.” Ben gets closer to you. “But uh, I have a bit of a bias. Since anything with you sounds hot, really.”

   Ben presses into you and uh, you can’t tell right now if he has a boner but oh man he can almost certainly tell that you do!

   “Hmph… shit,  _ Ben. _ ”

   He chuckles. “Probably shouldn’t call work like that, huh Wallace? How about I help you out, huh?”

   You stifle yourself as his fingers run along your side. “Uh… that… that would be nice…”

   “Leave it to me.”

   Ben guides you over to the wall, your back up against it. Resting on one knee, he sits in front of you with his legs on either side of yours. His hands caress your pant legs. His head nudges your shirt up so he can plant kisses around your belly button. Seeing him down there and feeling him so close does a number on your twitching ache. Ben’s hair tickles your stomach as he leans into you. His kisses travel down your light happy trail, skim over the button of your pants, and end on the fabric that’s holding in your straining dick. He teases you with light touches, lips barely perceptible through denim, thick cheeks and thicker hair up against your waist, and large, gentle hands continuously running up and down the outer sides of your thighs. Eventually those hands get to work unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling your pants down just enough to give you relief. Your underwear is pulled along as well, your dick springing free and tapping Ben’s nose. He laughs, smiling up at you. You put a hand in his hair and rub it affectionately. 

   You keep your hand on him as he decides to put teasing aside. Ben slicks you up with a few licks, following the length of your dick. But he’s quick put those lips around your tip, eager to bob back and forth on it. He builds a steady pace, now and then looking up at your bright red face. You moan repeatedly, little gasps and “huhhh...B-Ben”s, following his movements. You buck your hips just a bit. Your fingers in his hair tighten their grip. Encouraging him to go faster, further. He grunts with your thrusts, and you wanna last for hours, listening and longing for your man. But he is so beautiful and you love him so much. You're ready. He holds your legs steady as your knees buckle ever so slightly. Your moans strain and grow as your dick throbs in Ben’s throat. You hold his head pressed against your lower chest, his chin against your balls as you unload it all inside him. He chokes, breathes heavily through his nose, swallows, and lets go. He gets back his breath and smirks up at you. You can only imagine how ragged you look, ready to fall to your knees and join him on the floor. But he stands up instead.

   “Wow, somebody was really eager,” he teases. “That phone thing really get you that bothered?”

   “It uh… it… it helped,” you answer. “Mostly just…  _ you _ , though. You did most of the work.”

   Ben stretches his knee and you can hear his joints complaining. “Yeah,” he says, “ _ most _ of it.” 

   You’re only vaguely aware of his comment though, as you put yourself together, pulling your pants back up and such. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a polaroid camera in the closet pile. You pluck it up, hug Ben around the shoulders and give him a peck on the cheek, then take him by surprise by snapping a picture of the two of you. It works! Or well, it’ll take a moment to develop, but it looks like it’s working so far because the thing came out.

   “Here, we can use this to test the fax,” you explain. “See if it turns us into zombies.”

   “That was fast,” Ben says.

   You’re watching the picture slowly come into focus but it’s still mostly just dark. “Is it? I don’t know how quickly these things go normally.”

   “No, I meant you,” Ben comments. “One minute you’re getting a blowjob, the next you’re back to your job job. Great work ethic there, Wallace.”

   You laugh a little nervously. “Well… work’s important. What can I say?”

   “You _could_ say... “ Ben’s smile drops a degree. “Nah. Don’t worry about it.”

   “What? Were you going to make a joke but it wasn’t coming together right?”

   “Something like that,” Ben says. He grabs some of the sports equipment and puts it back in the closet.

   “Ben.” You put a hand on his shoulder. “It sounds like it’s probably more than that. You shouldn’t be worried to say  _ anything _ in front of me.”

   “It’s not that, I just didn’t wanna, like, pressure you or guilt you or anything,” Ben explains with a sigh. “You just… you got your business done and went back to work. Kinda left me hanging there, so to speak.”

   “Did you… you want a blowjob too?”

   “A little late now,” he says with a small smile. “Kinda killed the mood there, Wallace. How about you test the fax and call your friend, and tonight we’ll celebrate a job well done, huh? I think I’ll live.”

   The polaroid finishes developing and you look at your impromptu couple’s selfie. Now you do feel kinda guilty. But if you try to put Ben back in the mood now, it’ll look like pity. Stupid Wallace, how could you just ignore your boyfriend like that? To be fair, you swung by to get work done. You’ve been in a career mindset all day, you really weren’t expecting-

   “Let’s see how it copies, huh?” Ben cuts off your inner monologue by plucking the photo out of your hand. He puts it on the scanner and runs a copy. It’s only black and white, and maybe a little grainy, but it’s not bad.

   “There, one for you and one for me,” Ben says, pocketing the original photo and putting the camera back in the closet. “You should call your office, let ‘em know it’s working. Or let them test it anyways. Can’t exactly send a fax to myself, but it’s all hooked up now and the number’s taped to the side there.”

   “Hmmm… you know… I really don’t think Jerry’s expecting me to call back so quickly,” you say. “Maybe I should wait a little.”

   “You should get it over with in case the connection line doesn’t work or anything like that,” Ben says. “You might still have to buy-”

   “Or…” you cut him off, “...maybe I should do something stupid.”

   “... You don’t mean the phone sex, do you?”

   “Yeah… I do.”

   You take hold of Ben’s wrists and lead him to the desk. You lean on it, slide your hands up to his shoulders, and give him a kiss.

   “You’re really set on this idea, huh?” Ben asks. “You know it could get you fired, right?”

   “If my old boss was still in charge, maybe, but Jerry’s pretty great.” You settle in Ben’s neck, planting kisses continuously, coming up now and then to back your argument. “Some day soon, we’ll have an actual branch out here.” Kiss, kiss. “With its own offices… its own fax machine.” You put your hands under Ben’s shirt, rubbing big circles on his chest. “You and I won’t be able to do stuff like this then. We should… take advantage of it now… while we have the chance.”

   “Aww, you don’t want to invite me over to fuck you in your cubicle?” Ben asks with a grin. Your face is flushed as he leans in to make out with you. You hug him tight and let him feel how aroused you are right now.

   “Fuck,” you moan as the kiss ends. “You bet I do.” Ben chuckles.

   “Let me grab the lube and condoms,” he says quietly. “You just wait here and think about if you really want to take the risk. Because, between you and me, I think fucking you over this desk is good enough without the phone convo. But hey, that’s just my opinion.”

   He pats you on the shoulder and slips into the bedroom.

   You pull your phone out of your pocket and unlock it. You look at Jerry’s picture in your contacts. The two of you were friends long before you got this job. He was the one who recommended you for the position. Now he’s the boss, and you couldn’t be prouder. The two of you need to hang out again some time, should really see each other more. You used to all the time. Oh, how could you forget! You’ve actually walked in on  _ him _ having sex! Ha, that was… really embarrassing then, but kinda funny now, you suppose. Could he really be that upset at you if you pulled a stunt like this? Who knows... You do have that bit of black mail you can leverage if you need to… Oh, but worse than you getting in trouble would be if  _ he  _ got in trouble. He still has superiors. He has to make the right calls to keep his position. But… how would anyone else find out? They could, though, right? Urrghghg.

   “You’re making faces,” Ben says, snapping you back into the present. He takes the phone from your hand and puts it down on the fax machine. “And your faces are telling me you’re worried about it.” He kisses your forehead.

   “Yeah… I don’t wanna cause trouble for Jerry,” you admit.

   “We’ll think of something else,” he says. “Maybe get someone’s consent beforehand, huh? Kind of an awkward question to ask, but we could think of someone. Maybe Roy?”

   You can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I’ll just ring Roy up and ask him to tell me about his day. He can just go on for hours and never even know what we’re doing, hahaha.”

   “You laugh, but that’s a lot safer than getting caught, right?” Ben smooths out your hair as he talks, and you lean into his massive hand.

   You answer quietly, “Maybe… I wanna get caught.” You tilt your head up and look Ben in the eyes. “But not right now. I’ll sleep on that thought. For now, let’s just have some fun. Yeah?”

   “Yeah,” Ben says. “I like that idea.”

   Ben goes back to kissing you, making out happily. Filled with the normal passion you two have for each other, but there’s something else too. A bit of relief, you guess, from that weight being lifted. Ben must have been pretty worried about you losing your job over this after all. Just trying not to show it too bad and ruin it for you. He’s a good sport.

   Your arousal went away during all your worry, but it starts creeping back in as Ben cups your behind and kneads it. Your fingers twist in his curls. He unbuckles your belt, unzips your fly, all blindly and clumsily because you refuse to let go of this kiss. You shimmy your pants down to your ankles. Ben palms your rear, fingertips tickling the little hairs between your cheeks. His middle finger, thick and soft like velvet, runs up and down your crack. From his other hand you feel the cool ooze of lube trail down to meet that finger. When Ben presses into you, you moan into his kiss. This? Being so close to him and sharing these moments? Is worth a thousand naughty phone calls.

   Two fingers tantalize you, stroke inside you. The firm fabric of your shirt wrinkles up against Ben’s arm as he works you. His second hand grips a cheek and spreads you open for him. Lube, letting fingers slip in down to the knuckle. You, buckling under him, holding yourself up by the hands still desperately clinging to his hair. Your exposed dick pressed hard and flat into Ben’s denim. You ache for the bulge beneath that cloth, hungry for it to be inside of you. You let him know with murmurs and moans. 

   “Same,” Ben whispers into the kiss. You laugh. Ben’s hands leave you long enough to turn you, lean you over the desk. Your legs can’t spread with your bundled pants around them, but before you can kick your clothes off Ben is on you, around you. His crotch pressed firm to your butt, his knees on either side of yours. He’s pinned you in place, one hand pressed into your back to further secure you. The other hand unbuttons his jeans. Almost instantly, you feel him between your cheeks. Squeezing, hot dogging, you feel the thick shaft of his run up and down. Down enough to briefly fall beneath your balls, a quick rub against your dick. And then it’s gone, a condom on. Ben runs his hands along your ribs, waits a moment on your waist and then-

   And then a cell phone rings. Your cell phone. Ben groans.

   “That’s Jerry’s ringtone,” you say, unhelpfully. 

   “Please tell me he can wait, I spent too long teasing you and I  _ really _ don’t wanna let up right now,” Ben says. The tip of his dick is right at your rear door, begging for entry.

   You twist your shoulders so you can look over at the fax machine at your side, topped with a ringing phone, and Ben behind you. There’s only a couple more rings before it goes to voice mail. Your eyes shoot between the phone and Ben, flicking quickly, darting back and forth like the pros and cons in your head.

   “Oh God you really want to do that, don’t you?” Ben grumbles. “If you’re gonna, just hurry up and do it but know I am not fucking holding back.”

   You nod vehemently as your arm extends like a viper and snatches up your phone. You answer the call in record speed, all the while licking your lip and smiling nervously up at Ben. He makes good on his word and does not hold back.

   “W-AALLL-acce here…. What’s up, J-Jerry?”

_    “Hey Wallace, found an extra fax machine in the back. It hasn’t been used in awhile, but it should run alright. If you don’t mind taking the trip up to grab it, it’s probably better than investing in a new one, right?” _

   “I… uh… actually found one, already,” you tell him despite Ben’s thrusts. It’s hell not heaving into the phone. Ben was quick to slam into you, relentless as he bent his knees for leverage and forced his length inside. With a single movement he was all the way in, his balls swaying against your taint. And in and out he looped, never holding back or giving slack. He would leave you almost completely, just to jettison back in easily and swiftly, repeatedly. “Myyyy boyfffriend has one… Wee… we were just… testing it.”

_    “Oh, if it’s all set up I can start sending things your way and we can make sure there’s no issues with it.” _

   “Yeah… yeah, yes it’s… it’s good to g-go.”

_    “Great, what’s the number?” _

   You twist to read the number taped to the machine. You try to recite it… and fail after one digit. Ben’s fingertips have gripped your belly. Your body is rocking to his rhythm. You’ve held back about as long as you can… before you outright moan into the phone.

_    “Wallace… what’s happening over there?” _

   “The… the fax… was under a lot of stuff…” That much is true. “Things fell… I’m… feeling… oh god…”

_    “Wallace.” _

   “Y-yes?”

_    “We’ve known each other a long time.” _

   “Yeah. yeah.”

_    “I can tell when you are delibrately dodging me. Telling half truths to avoid full truths.” _

   “Wh-what? That… that doesn’t sound like... like me at all.”

_    “I interrupted you during sex and you didn’t stop. Yes or no?” _

   You hear Ben chuckling over your shoulder. “Woops, we got caught,” he murmurs. He gets bolder, thrusting even faster and harder than before, which just a moment ago you were sure wasn’t possible. You suspect maybe Ben wasn’t nearly as worried about all this as you previously thought. You drop your phone, having to brace yourself against the table using both hands. Your head hangs limply from your collarbone and you pant into the dropped phone. For what feels like the tenth time today, you moan Ben’s name, again and again, ecstasy peaking in it as you’re reaching your limit. It doesn’t take a genius to guess…

_    “I’ll take that as a yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> Wallace did not get fired. The fax machine does in fact work. Jerry did get a boner.


End file.
